The present invention relates to a mounting device and, more particularly, to an adjustable umbrella mount that may be adapted to attach to a vehicle's receiver hitch.
Tailgating is a popular activity where people may gather at, for example, a truck's tailgate, often before sporting events. When tailgating, there is often no protection from the sun. A large, heavy umbrella base, often filled with sand or water, may be used to support an umbrella for shade.
Umbrellas supported in these types of bases may be supported in a fixed position. As the sun moves across the sky, the area shaded by an umbrella also moves. Shade may be lost under an umbrella during certain times of the day.
As can be seen, there is a need for an umbrella mount that may be adjustable and portable.